Containers for storing and dispensing fine particulate solids, such as spices or other finely divided foodstuffs, are unique in that such containers must be suitable for storage of the goods for long periods of time, and yet enable ready dispersal of the solids therefrom on demand. For example, the normal household may contain cans or containers of spices that, even after a period of shelf life before purchase, may set on the spice shelves or racks of the household for long periods of time before the contents of the container are completely used and repurchase of a new container of spices made.
Because of the extensive storage term for such goods, the containers therefor must provide for sealing of the contents within the container but provide ready access to the contents when use of the same is desired. In order to provide for easy access, such containers have been fitted with caps or covers that, themselves, contain openings such as perforations for sprinkling solids therefrom or larger openings for insertion of a spoon or other transfer container, which perforations or large openings are independently closed, such as by hinged closures.
The conventional body portions of such containers have normally been constructed of sheet metal material and are stamped or otherwise formed therefrom with seams required to seal the container walls and a flange about the inner periphery of the open mouth thereof for locking of the cap thereon. Such caps have previously been formed of thermoplastic material.
Attempts have been made to form a completely thermoplastic container for spices and other such solid particulate material, with both the cap and the body portion of the container formed of thermoplastic, but such have not been commerically accepted. Thermoplastics, such as polypropylene and polyethylene, are excellently suited for such containers since they are impervious to air, do not rust, are lightweight, structurally sound and economically desirable. In the formation of a body portion for such containers from thermoplastic material, however, molding difficulties arise in that the means on the body portion for locking the cap onto the body portion must not interfere with the removal thereof from a mold. Also, upon stripping of such a body portion from the mold, care must be taken so as to not destroy the locking and sealing features of such a body portion for interaction with a cap.